Wireless communication systems are racing towards better data rates, more clients per cell and higher efficiency in given deployment scenarios. For example in the high-end wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) market, i.e. electronic devices exchange data or connect to the internet wirelessly using radio waves, effort is made to design the highest performance access-point.
One of the key technologies to achieve such goals is time division duplexing (TDD) between the clients of a cell in wireless multi-client networking. This technique allows an access point to serve a large number of clients while maintaining the efficiency.
US 2008/0130541 A1 describes a method and a system for improving spatial reuse in a wireless local area network (WLAN) by per-client dynamic power management. Each access point of the WLAN associates each of its clients with a minimum power level.
According to the described method, a central controller of the WLAN generates a schedule for transmission at different power levels, and each access point varies its transmission power level based on the schedule. According to the described method, an access point transmits data packets, at the scheduled transmission power level, to clients associated with a minimum power level that is less than the scheduled power level.